


The Sort-of Date

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/804527"> The Setup.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sort-of Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Setup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804527) by [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



They were sitting awkwardly in the restaurant now, surrounded by what seemed to be an extraordinary amount of couples.

“So…”Dean began, drumming his fingers on the table.They shouldn’t be this off. It wasn’t that odd for two friends to share a candlelit Italian dinner…surrounded by couples. Okay, it was a lot weird, especially given that he wanted it to be a real date, that he wanted it to be him and Cas, sitting together and enjoying a meal, and then maybe they’d go home. And Sam would just so happen to be out, so he’d invite Cas inside and they’d make out a little and… “What are you thinking of getting?”

Cas hadn’t looked up from his menu since they’d been seated, staring at it with an intensity Dean had thought reserved only for his paintings. He seemed startled at Dean’s sudden words, almost jumping in his seat, “What?”

“What are you going to get? I’m going for the lasagna myself.”

“I—I’m not sure yet.”

“You’ve been staring at that menu for like fifteen minutes now.” Yes. This was true, but Cas hadn’t been paying attention to the menu, hadn’t been reading it very closely. He’d been having an internal fight with himself about the situation he was in.

“It just all looks very good and I am not sure what to pick.”

“Okay, dude, no need to get so defensive.”

“I’m not being defensive.” Cas pouted, glancing at the menu and picking something before closing it and placing it back onto the table. Dean nods, trying to keep the tension low, and they place their orders.

—

It was pretty quiet at their table, rather awkward and tense, and Dean can’t help but hope that’s not what it would be like if they actually dated. Even if he knows that it would never happen, he still likes to think about what it would be like. And this is not what he had imagined.

They’re eating their food and avoiding eye contact, lacking much of their usual ability to just talk without much of a topic, losing how easily they fit together. Dean just couldn’t think of anything to say, and every time he could have spoken, he just shoved more food in his face so that he would have an excuse for his silence.

They were done eating in a record time, Dean calling over the waiter and getting the check, paying with Gabriel’s card and high-tailing it out of there, only to be grabbed on the arm by the host.

“I noticed that your date wasn’t going too well, so here’s my number if you want to call me up.” Dean gave him a disgusted look, “Dude, it wasn’t a date, and even so, I wouldn’t even think about calling someone who tried to hit on someone on a date.”

—

Castiel had made it out of the restaurant before he realized that Dean wasn’t behind him. Glancing back, he saw his friend getting chatted up by the host, whose eyes were not staying on Dean’s face.

He felt the hot prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes. Of course Dean would get hit on even when it looked like they were on a date. Of course he wasn’t good enough for Dean, and everyone saw it. A tear slipped past his carefully built dam before he could stop it, and he wiped it away with his sleeve just as Dean came up to him.

“Hey, what’s wrong, man?” He reached towards Castiel’s arm, trying to comfort him. Cas pulled away before he could even touch his arm. Dean frowned at that response, “Are you okay?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine, Dean.” He couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. He had to know that Cas was lying, but there was no way he could tell him the truth.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.” He pulled open the car door, trying to make small talk to try and cover up the awkwardness in the air, “I can’t believe the host, though. He thought we were on a date and still thought it was alright to ask me out. Asshole.”

He didn’t see Castiel’s small smile.


End file.
